Mesothelioma
by BleedingCrimson
Summary: "Each day he grew sicker and sicker, we lost hope, slowly but surely, the light of optimism died. Soon, only embers were left, but that is all it takes sometimes, an ember, to spark a fire back to life." JackOc. Flames and con-crit accepted. Thank you.


**Disclaimer:** We don't own Black Jack; this is just product of our Imagination that we have decided to share with whoever wants to read this. Feel free to flame but if you do please flame appropriately, no bad grammar and actually have a problem with it (who knows, it might be fixed- especially if you find a typo or any bad grammar, we hate those just as much as you do), don't flame just to flame…save yourself the time and embarrassment please. Thank you. - Bleeding Crimson Editor

_Chapter I: He is__ Dieing and There is Nothing I can Do_

I lay by his side as he coughed, in pain, agony really. We are not a poor family, but we do not have much more than just enough to live on. However, my brother, my mother, and I were happy. We had each other, that was all we really needed. But now, my brother has contracted some strange malady; no one can diagnose the illness in our small town. We were devastated. We all worked, mother as a housemaid to one of the richer families in the city over, myself as a baker in a local café, and my brother worked in a shipyard. He usually was one of the people installing the insulation in the ship itself.

Each day he grew sicker and sicker, we lost hope, slowly but surely, the light of optimism died. Soon, only embers were left, but that is all it takes sometimes, an ember, to spark a fire back to life. One day, in the café, I heard a customer talk about a famous, if unlicensed, doctor named Black Jack. He was always successful in his surgeries and always diagnosed properly, even if he did charge exuberant fees. At this point, I would try anything to save my dearest brother if I knew it would work.

My resolve steeled itself the next day, after I had slept on the decision. Really though, it was the only choice unless I wanted to watch my brother die before my very eyes.

The next day I left, I had not told my mother or brother what I would do, and headed to the house of Dr. Black Jack. The whole trip there, I prayed with all my might to a god I did not think was quite so benevolent as people like to believe. Finally, on the fifth day, I made it. It was a modest house on an isolated cliff above the sea, not quite what I was expecting after hearing about his daunting fees. I strode up to the door and knocked, quickly, before I could talk myself out of all I have done so far.

The door opened and immediately I bowed in respect to the doctor.

"Doctor, please help me. My brother is very sick. He says his chest hurts and he has trouble breathing. I also know that he is often tired and when he coughs it sounds horrible and blood frequently found after a coughing fit. Please, no one knows what's wrong with him." I kept my head down in a bow the whole time, I was too afraid to see his reaction, to see that he knew I could not afford his doctoring skills and I was absolutely terrified that he would deny me and my brother would die.

Instead of the gruff tone of a man that I was expecting a childish voice came from close to the height of my head, I was unable to see her for my hair blocked my view.

"Nani?" I wondered aloud as I straightened to get a better look at the girl, "Who are you? Please, I am sorry for the disruption, but could you tell me where Dr. Black Jack moved? I need to speak with him!" I was almost crying in frustration and embarrassment at this point, but not yet.

"What do you want me for, is someone sick?" A voice appeared from the corner and I saw a man with black and white hair and stitching across his face. I am ashamed to say that I stared at the darker skin on the side of his face for a moment or two before remembering that he had asked me a question.

"Gomennasai!" I bowed once more, however I rose this time and said my request once more, looking him straight in the eyes, letting him know I was sincere and he was our only hope.

* * *

_There aren't enough Black Jack stories out there and I thought I would help remedy that, unfortunately it will take much longer than any of the good doctor's surgeries but what can ya do? Anyway, reviw. I like reviews, even bad ones. Please tell me what you think and i'll try to write much more as soon as possible! Thank you for your time._


End file.
